


Mates

by MosImagination



Series: Star Wars Omega Verse [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ben Solo, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and hux decide to share bens heat for the first time, and while they do, they decide to bond forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best!!  
> But it just happened!!

Ben arched his back as he sat on the hood of his boyfriend's car, legs spread for Hux to be pressed between them. 

They roughly kissed, huxs large hands running up bens exposed thighs. "God Ben...you're so hot.." Hux growled an nipped at the omegas lower lip.

Ben moaned heavily and rolled his hips up against his mates thigh. "Hux...I'm only hot for you..my alpha." 

Hux purred and looked down towards his boyfriend. It was summer time, Ben was wearing jean booty shorts that cupped his ass tight, and a red and blush flannel with the sleeves rolled up. His long thick black hair was pulled back into a pony tail. He looked amazing. 

"I swear baby...I'll kill any alpha that touches you the way I do.." Hux growled. 

Ben moaned and laid back, letting his long, thin figure be laid out along the smooth surface of the car. "Really baby..?" He cooed and licked his lips. 

Hux groaned and leant down, pushing up the flannel and kissing at his mates lower belly. "Really.." He murmured. 

As Hux kissed lower he started to speak again. "Ben? You're heat is coming in two weeks..I thought we could go to my family cabin..and spend it together.." 

Bens eyes widened, he sat up quickly and cupped his mates cheeks. "You..you wanna actually, spend a heat with me?" 

Hux smiled, "ya...I think now I'm ready for us to be, together, and I really....love you Benny.." 

Ben whimpered and leaned into huxs warm embrace. "I love you too Huxley.." He whispered and sniffled, not wanting to cry, but knowing he would. 

They snuggle tight, whining and putting excitedly. 

-two weeks later-

Hux drove himself and Ben up to his family cabin. 

Once arriving they hurried upstairs, bens Heat already beginning to show. Ben rushed to the bedroom, nuzzling at the sheets and rubbing along them. Hux hungrily watched, drooling at the smells and sights. 

"Ben..you're so perfect...now strip and prepare for me.." Hux growled hungrily. Ben whined and worked hard to shimmy his ass hugging shorts off, then his underwear. He also removed his large old Beatles shirt. 

He snuggled down into the sheets and rolled his now bare hips. His entrance slick and emitting hungry scents. 

Hux whined and walked up to him, crawling onto the bed and kissing at Bens lower back. His lips tracing from his lower spine up to his shoulders. "Ben...I love you..not just heat love.." 

Ben nods and purrs deeply, "hux..I know you love me..." He murmured to him. 

Hux smiled and slowly undressed himself before crawling back into the newly made nest. He nuzzled tight to his mate and kissed his lips. "Ben...I want you as my mate...for life.." 

Ben whimpered and looked up into his lovers eyes, "mark me tonight? Please.." 

Hux purred and gave a sweet nod. He slowly then came to bens entrance. His long thin fingers stroking along his partners rear. 

Ben rolled up his hips playfully, begging to be breed. Hux growled and sat up on his knees, pulling bens hips up high into the air. Hux Angled himself and then entered into him. The alpha begun hungrily thrusting, purring and growling. 

They moved in sync for a good few minutes before huxs knot begun to swell widely. 

Hux pushed deeper, helping to pop his knot within his lover. As his knot begun to swell, hux hurriedly leant forwards, locking his teeth deep into the junction between bens neck and shoulder. 

Ben cried and heavily released, falling forwards into the pillow. Hux still had his teeth locked into bens skin, thrusting slightly as his knot poured his release into his mate. 

~~ 

Once their first mated session had finished they laid tangled together, kissing and purring. 

"I belong to you..." Ben purred and whined sweetly to him, watching how hux smiled. 

Hux cradled Ben close, "good thing were seniors...we can start our life together soon...my sweet lovely omega..." 

Ben squeaked and then locked his teeth into the junction between huxs neck and shoulder. 

Then that was it, they were bonded for life.


End file.
